


Bachelorette Drama

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bachelorette AU, Gen, Other, minor plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Wherein Hak is one of the guys on The Bachelorette. Idk where this came from.





	Bachelorette Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched Bachelor/ette regularly since like two seasons ago so I’m making some of this up probably. Lol.

Heartbreak had been devastating, and Soo-won’s … betrayal … had made her reluctant to pursue anything in the realm of love again. 

Until recently.

Being the Bachelorette had been a very … interesting situation, she decided. It had been weeks, and she’d whittled it down to a few bachelors, though there were a few more memorable than the others.

Jae-ha had been eliminated rather early on, for his debonair and overly-flirtatious attitude had made her slightly uncomfortable. She had enjoyed their one-on-one, but had known right away that he wasn’t going to make it to the final few. He had exited with grace and a wink, as she’d expected.

Shin-ah was quiet and reserved, but their conversations were always rather deep, and the small plush squirrel he’d given her upon exiting the limo the first night had remained on her nightstand for the last two months, a constant reminder of his thoughtfulness.

Kija was incredibly eager to please, and had gotten off on the wrong foot with several of the other men. She enjoyed his stories and the bashful way he tended to compliment her, but she was beginning to doubt that he was “the one.”

Zeno was playful but always wise beyond his years, and part of the reason he’d made it to the final few was because she appreciated his counsel. He was still attached to his first love, which she could understand, but had come on the show hoping to make friends, at least. She was certain they would stay friends for a long time.

Hak was…

Hak was something else entirely. 

He flirted, but not in a way that made her uncomfortable.

He didn’t take the other men’s jokes and insults to heart, which she admired.

He hadn’t seemed too rushed to kiss her like many of the others, always keeping a little distance between them. She wasn’t sure if that was for his own comfort, or because he could tell she was uncertain, but either way she appreciated it.

He hadn’t complained about not getting a one-on-one right away, and he had made his two-on-one with Kija incredibly memorable by poking fun at Kija’s fear of bugs. She still smiled when she thought of it.

She was glad she had kept Hak around for the Final Four and Hometown visits, because his family entertained her more than she cared to admit to the cameras.

His cousins were a bit lazy, but enthusiastic, and she loved them immediately.

His grandfather was almost overly enthusiastic to see her, and she’d been afraid of being kidnapped for about five seconds before he’d hugged her and insisted she come in for tea.

Hak’s little brother was sure to be an instant fan favorite; she knew it the moment she set eyes on his eager little face. He had only good things to say about his big brother, a fact which Hak seemed eager to denounce, interjecting that he wasn’t _that_ wonderful. But the smile he gave Tae-yeon plus the blush she could see creeping up his neck told another story.

“Do you always smile so much with your family?” she asked as they sat on the Son family back deck, the ever-present cameras almost a distant memory at this point.

“What do you mean?” Hak asked, shifting to look at her curiously.

“You’ve smiled more today than I think I’ve ever seen you do in months,” she explained, pausing before clarifying, “at least, not at someone else’s expense.”

“Huh. I guess I hadn’t noticed,” Hak replied quietly, one hand reaching to play with her hair.

“You love them very much,” she continued, smiling. “It’s very sweet.”

“Does it ruin your image of me?” Hak asked lowly, and she didn’t miss the way his head began to move closer to hers.

“Not at all,” she replied, holding his gaze. “In fact, it improves it.”

“Is that so?” Hak’s question was nearly a whisper now, and she forgot about the cameras and the crew as she let her face drift closer to his.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, smiling as his hand shifted to cradle her neck, his gaze searching.

“Can I improve it further?”

“I can think of a way,” she whispered, her eyes drifting closed of their own volition, and Hak’s lips found hers.

He was careful, slow, and as first kisses went, it was at the top of her list.

When he pulled away, she didn’t dare open her eyes immediately, uncertain of what she’d see on his face.

“Yona,” Hak breathed, his forehead resting against hers, and it took a lot of effort not to lean in and kiss him again, if only to distract him further.

Instead, Lili chewed her lower lip, opening her eyes slowly to watch his face fall.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s all right, Hak,” Lili interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips. “I know.”

Hak scrubbed a hand through his hair, groaning, “Well, that secret’s out now.”

Lili smiled kindly, letting her palm rest against his cheek. “I know that you love Yona the way I loved Soo-won. I know their engagement surprised you as much as it did me.”

Hak sighed, shifting away from her to collect his thoughts.

“I never imagined he’d pick her over you. I thought you’d be Soo-won’s fiancée, and then she’d be the next Bachelorette and I could win her back.”

Lili nodded slowly, sighing. “I was hoping for the same thing. I know plenty of other people were shocked when he chose her over me, too.”

“Half the audience, for sure,” Hak snorted, glaring straight at one of the cameras for a moment as if to make a point.

Lili giggled, one hand over her mouth as she watched Hak roll his eyes.

“But other peoples’ opinions don’t matter that much to Soo-won. He does whatever he wants, regardless of the backlash,” Hak sighed, stretching.

Lili hummed in agreement, setting her hand on his arm gently.

“He could still make a different choice,” she pointed out. “Or Yona. Either of them could change their mind about the engagement. It happens.”

“I’m not holding my breath,” Hak replied, scowling slightly.

Lili sighed again, reaching with one hand to tilt Hak’s head so that she could kiss his cheek. “I know. But we’re almost to the end of the show, and I _did_ start this process to find love again.”

Hak sighed heavily, tangling his fingers into her hair once more. “Is this where we say goodbye?”

“Of course not,” Lili replied, frowning. “I asked to keep you on for this long for a reason. What do you think of the other three?”

“You’ll never pick Zeno; he’s still stuck on Kaya, and he’s more of a confidante or an older brother than a husband,” Hak predicted, holding her gaze.

“And I doubt you’d pick Kija; he’s even more high-maintenance than you are.”

Lili tilted her head with a small smile, chuckling slightly but motioning for him to continue.

“You might pick Shin-ah, then. He’s nice, and thoughtful, and he seems like he’d be a good husband.”

Lili pursed her lips, trying very hard not to break eye contact as Hak sighed in understanding.

“ _Me_? You’re really considering keeping me on for the final two?”

“Well, like you said, Kija and Zeno aren’t quite right for me. I’m still thinking about Shin-ah, because as you said, he is kind and very thoughtful.” She watched Hak’s eyes, trying to gauge his feelings.

“But you’re still seriously thinking about disappointing him by picking me.”

He made it sound like Shin-ah was already ready to propose, which Lili hadn’t thought about just yet.

“Would you be disappointed if I picked him?” she asked, frowning.

“Not really,” Hak replied, frowning right back. “I wasn’t even sure I was your type for most of the last couple of months. I assumed you’d have gotten sick of me and sent me on my way weeks ago. I actually thought that was why you waited to have a one-on-one with me.”

“I waited because I knew your secret and wasn’t sure I could trust myself to keep it if we had a one-on-one right away,” Lili confided, touching his arm gently. “I’m surprised I kept it this long, actually.”

“Well, thank you for that,” Hak sighed, running a hand down his face. “I was a little worried, too, but more about the others being suspicious of why I was on the show, not about you keeping it a secret.”

“Well, like you said, the secret’s out now. We can’t pretend like it’s not. We’ll have to tell the others how we’re connected,” Lili said quietly. “It’s not fair to keep it from them any longer. They need to know.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Hak agreed, tilting his head back to watch the stars.

She leaned into him, looping both arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Lili?” Hak asked a little later, nudging her gently.

“Mmm?” she mumbled, opening her eyes to find him watching her with a small smile.

“I think you should go and get some sleep.”

Lili groaned a little, snuggling closer, and Hak chuckled affectionately.

In a moment, his arms shifted around her and she found herself lifted and cradled against his chest as he made his way back inside, through the house to the car waiting for her outside.

Someone else must have opened the door, because Hak’s hands didn’t shift until he set her gently in the back seat of the limo, brushing hair from her face before he backed away, one hand on the car door and the other resting near her head on the seat.

Before he could close the door, Lili reached for him, tangling her fingers in his shirt, and pulled him back toward her.

Hak blinked at her, his hands leaving their posts and landing on either side of her hips.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” She asked quietly, staring at him in the moonlight.

Before he could say a word, Lili pulled him closer, leaning up just enough to find his mouth.

Hak’s fingers curled into the seat cushion under her hips, and he hesitated only a moment before kissing her back, his hands finding their way easily to her waist.

Lili pulled away only long enough to smile before she moved her hands to his shoulders, urging him closer as they continued kissing.

Only after her shoulders hit the seat cushion and Hak hovered over her did he pause, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry, I should—”

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” Lili interrupted, sitting up and gently shoving him away. “I really did love meeting your family. Please tell your grandfather and your brothers thank you from me.”

Hak half-smiled back at her, nodding. “Of course. They really liked meeting you, too. I think Tae-yeon already wants you to come back sometime.”

“He really is the sweetest kid,” Lili smiled, letting her thumb trail across Hak’s cheek before she nudged him backward.

“I should go. I’ll see you soon, Hak.”

“Good night, Lili,” he replied, sliding out of the car and shutting the door softly.

She shifted a little as the car drove away, watching him out the rear window and wondering what exactly they’d gotten themselves into.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't start this thing intending for the twist of it being Lili, but I made it work! I started writing this in February. It's June now. *shrug*


End file.
